It's Different In Here, With You Like This
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: Someone finally ticked off Krieg, and he goes haywire in headquarters, but the small voice is convinced to let him live by a certain little Athens goddess.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't even remember what happened. One of the citizens of Sanctuary picked the wrong fight, I suppose. He didn't take kindly to him. The man was drunk, as most in Sanctuary, and shot the wrong man, i'd guess. The other one, the one I keep control over, broke lose. Here's what I do remember:_

We busted through the door of headquarters, making the scientist turn to face us. She looked at us, confused.

"What are you do-" She was cut off by our hands gripping her throat. We began to strangle her, and yet, she smiled. I couldn't get control over him. She began to twitch in our grasp, her smile slowly fading. She looked at us, something insanely… pleased in her eyes, and began to pull at our fingers.

We heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and turned our head. "What the heck is going on down here, Tannis?" Are you blowing yourself up again?" We saw the fiery redhead look at us, then yell.

"Kreig! Stop! Now!" We dropped the archaeologist, and she landed on her knees, once more, smiling. She held her neck, and smiled wider.

The siren then held her arm out at us, and we hit her, hard, across the face. I heard her jaw crack, and she slammed against the wall beside her. She looked at us and pulled her jaw back into place. Once more, we struck her jaw. She hit the wall again and slid down it into a sitting position, but this time, her neck made a horrible noise.

We charged up the stairs, into the war room. We saw Mordecai and Brick on the balcony. We screamed "STRIP THE FLESH!" before dashing at brick, our buzzaxe drawn. He turned just in time for it to miss his head and bury in his shoulder.

Mordecai was now doing his best to help Brick, but we pushed him over the edge of the railing, and he cracked his head on the roof of the next building over, before falling unconscious onto the pavement.

We slashed Brick across the chest multiple times before he got a punch to our gut. That only wade the other one angrier. He screamed and buried the ax into the other man's chest, and Brick got in one more shot before he fell over.

The commotion drew the dwarf and the girl to the doorway, and they stared at us. I still tried to get a hold on the other one's reins, but couldn't quite reach them. The two smiled and nodded at each other. The girl summoned her bot, while the dwarf pulled two SMGs and he began firing.

We crushed the robot between our hands like a tin can, and the girl looked at us, shocked. "How could you?" She began to cry while screaming at us. "DIE, BIATCH!" She pulled her gun and began firing. We were being showered with bullets, but they only made him stronger. I pulled on the reins more, but had no luck.

" _Just a girl! She's just a girl!"_ He ignored me and sliced through her stomach, and she fell back, limp and dead. The dwarf did just the same as we decapitated him. The blood poured over us, and the commando meet us in the hall.

He had already pulled his turret, and It shot at us. We ripped through him too, but he managed to give us a few bruises and a jab or two.

We stomped into her room. She sat on the bed, reading, her blue hair slowly waving back and forth as she kept the beat to her music with her head. She looked back at us, and turned off the song she was listening too. She stood up and stared at the gore on our body.

Her mouth opened slightly, and she stepped back. "Kreig? What are you doing?"

I screamed at him. " _STOP THIS! WE THINK SHE'S AMAZING! NOT HER!"_ The assassin appeared behind us, and we turned, swiping the sword from him. We grabbed his head and twisted it, breaking his neck.

"Kreig? Did you just kill him?" We heard her breathe in. "Sorry for this in advance!" before we could turn around, she was on our back and Placed her hands on the sides of our head. I saw a glow and then heard her gasp. Then I was alone with just her, in a vast whiteness.

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S BEEN SOO LONG! Maybe not for you guys, but for me GOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD! (Sorry, I do just love you guys and writing SO much, but, you know, school. :P

P.s. Should I do another chapter? I mean, do you want it? I guess it just kinda hangs, but I won't do it if no one cares...)


	2. Chapter 2

We stared at her, and she looked around. "Hmm. This is what your Sanctuary looks like? Mine has gardens. I suppose you don't use your as much as I do, though." Her tattoos still glowed, and they made her seem hazy, godlike, in the empty space, the light bouncing around it on the blank walls. We just kept staring.

She looked at us and stopped, her eyes locking on us. "Kreig? Is that… you?" I looked down at our hands, and realized they weren't our hands. They were _my_ hands. I looked back up at her. "Yes.," It felt weird to talk. "and No. I'm the old Krieg, I suppose. Before Hyperion experimented on us. I dare say, the sane one." She walked closer to us and took my face in her hands. She turned it from side to side, examining us.

"Hmm. Well, this is... odd." She pulled away and looked back into the white. "So, what. You just hang here all the time, with nothing?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That sounds terrible. I know that. I remember when I first started meditating back with The Order. There was nothing, only light coming from the walls, much like in here. I literally had to built my mind stronger. Oh, i wanted to ask you, why did you… er, Kr-"

"He."

"Ok. Why did _he_ go crazy?"

"I don't remember. I think it was one of the citizens or something."

"Yeah, they're all… ugh."

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence, and Maya just began to move about again. It was like she was mapping it. I watched her, so very closely. First off, she was beautiful, and second, I didn't want her planting gardens in his head. "I have to kill him, you know." She looked at me in surprize, and I stayed straight faced. She realized that I wasn't joking.

"No! Wh- why would you do that?"

"He and I made a deal. If he ever hurt an innocent person, I would make him kill himself. He will die."

"Please, don't. Krieg…" She hugged me. I looked down at her in surprize, and she squeezed me tighter. "Please." Then she looked up and kissed me. Now, _that_ took me off guard. She continued untill I finally gave in.

"Fine, fine. I won't kill him. Can you please let go of me?"

"Hm? Oh, right! Sorry…" She let go of me and backed up. "So… how long until we get this guy under control?"

"As soon as you leave." She nodded and flashed out of the "room".

We both came back into the real world, and I was us again. She slid off our back, and we turned to face her. "Well, now I know who's pulling the half- sane strings." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some friends who need some explanations." She walked out of the room, exersizing her attractiveness. That walk tho...

The End


End file.
